The Arcade's Eevee
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: Eevee won some intergalactic contest and gets to be 'owned' by the arcade's nostalgic videogame and 80's characters.
1. Pac-Man

The Arcade's Eevee

Eevee won some intergalactic contest and gets to be 'owned' by the arcade's nostalgic videogame and 80's characters.

Local Park, Midnight

Coming out of a secluded forest area of the park, a brown furred creature, Eevee was taking a midnight stroll, the light posts were still on, with a light buzz noise that beautifully matched with the passing of a few cars in the distance. Eevee thought he saw a glowing firefly out in the grass away from the lightened trail. Curious Eevee jumped off the path and ran through the grass only to stop in his tracks when realizing that was no glowing firefly. A alien bug ship from Galaga spot and flew over him and fired a tractor beam sucking him in. He screamed and cried out in fear as the Galaga bug flew him up into the sky.

"Arceus, if there's a hell please have mercy on me"

Eevee saw something being high up, a floating island in the sky with an arcade on top? The flying bug was taking him to the island...of arcadic dreams? The other Galaga bugs were at the yard in front of the arcade.

"So that's the little scrote?", a red Galaga bug petted the brown creature. "He's adorable isn't he?", his captor went on,"I don't even know what species it is, I just caught him!"

The red bug let the green space bug pass through the automatic sliding double doors into the arcade. Eevee was let go onto the 80's style mat flooring and the green Galaga bug told him what was going on, "Allow me to explain", the bug swerved all around Eevee making his arcade noises, "This is the intergalactic arcade! We travel planets and choose one lucky winner to have a nights fun at this arcade. Congratulations!"

Eevee watched the green galaga bug fly off back outside, watching them from inside dangle around that yard like fireflies. Eevee's ears were in continuous bliss, listening to the orgasmic ambience of the arcade. He may not look like it, but around his block he was top tier video game material, while others of his kind had their paws on pussy, his was always on a joystick.

Eevee looked at one of the machines, PAC-MAN, like original PAC-MAN. Home to the most nostalgic nosies that filtered his head, he played so much he knew the ropes and it was one of the easiest to control in his opinion.

He was able to start a game without any quarters or tokens which was awesome and after completing a maze of pellets, the arcade cabinet became enveloped in a glass tube with him in it, sealing the Eevee from getting away. Was it some sort of trap? The screen read in 8-bit font: PLAYING PAC-MAN SIMULATION

One of the Pac-Man live symbols from the game dissappeared and its Pac-Man leaped out the cabinet's screen startling Eevee.

WAKA WAKA WAKA WAKA {In case you don't know this is the Pac-Man World design of Pac-Man}

Eevee walked around it in amazement, a full living 3D model of one of his favorite arcade characters.

"Whoa"

WAKA WAKA

Pac-Man tackled him to the ground roughly, Eevee gasped feeling Pac rape him from behind.

His bucks through Eevee's ass made the noise of when Pac-Man eats a fruit, repeated on every thrust. That yellow bastard wore that brightly cherished smile, planning to fill his ass's maze full with white pellets. Pac-Man pullet out only to shove four big power pellets far in the Eevee's tail hole. Eevee screamed from the deep insertion and felt humiliated when a few Galaga bugs watched his misery from outside the glass. His cheeks turned red as Pac-Man pushed his rod back inside. Deep in that yellow prick hit every Power Pellet in his anus.

"HAHHHHHHH!", Eevee flashed blue, his eyes and mouth were white. For ten seconds Pac grinded harder and faster in Eevee's anal. When Eevee's body turned back to normal, Pac-Man came hard into Eevee. The sound of each string of pellets firing out Pac-Man's urethra was accompanied by the sound {when Pac-Man eats a ghost}. Eevee anal maze was complete with white pellets. Pac-Man dropped his dick out and spun Eevee around stuffing his muzzle with his Pac-Cock. Cheek fulls of dots spurting out, playing a rapid fire noise of {Pacman eating a pellet}. After a while the {Pac-Man Extra Life sound can be heard} and Eevee dropped down heaving from exhaustion.


	2. Burgertime

Eevee made a walk that felt like he was going in one big circle but he stayed close to 'that' machine as he didn't want to go any further until he was done processing what just happened. He could go and explore later, one of his cub hood icons came to life and molested him and what scared him was he was a virgin until now, that yellow bastard just stole his innocence. And when he was done, the yellow puck walked away. Hoping he would never encounter him again, Eevee rubbed his sore butt on the carpet, a Pac-pellet dropped out of his butt. Reminding him of his abuser he swat that thing away as Eevee watched it roll under an arcade cabinet.

He looked a little over the machine to notice there was a resteraunt here. He thought he might as well go over there and see what they have. As soon as his paws walked onto the restaurants checkered floor he tried searching for a menu. There was a lighted set of billboards on the wall with choices, looking at the words on the board {there were no pictures} he made up his mind he wanted a cheeseburger.

Eevee saw somebody in the back and was hoping he'd turn to spy a brown, furry and cute customer at front going to request something but after a while Eevee looked next to him to see a service bell. Lowering his eyes seeing the taped paper read 'Ring for service' his paw tapped the bell as both him and the guy in the back heard the ring. With a grunt he stopped what he was doing to walk up front, he was an odd guy to see here. He was some kind of mole man, he was anthropormphic, wearing striped orange and white restaurant clothing.

"Hey pal you the new winner?", he asked Eevee.

"I..guess so", Eevee had said.

"Welcome, everythings free", he laid a shoulder down in front of him, "-so pal, what could I get you?"

Eevee told him,"A cheeseburger please?"

"Alright", the mole employee went on back to start on his order when the Eevee glanced at the arcade machine back there conveniently it was Burgertime.

"You have Burgertime?"

"Mmhmm"

He didn't know why but Eevee had an impulse to go and play the game," Can I play?"

The big mole didn't stop him and just replied,"Sure"

Eevee walked past him and to the machine.

After making a set of burgers in the game, just like the PAC-MAN machine, a glass tube came down on Eevee. He tried to scamper and hit the glass but what Eevee did not know was they were nearly sound proof. The mole guy was out of eye shot and Eevee looked back to see multiple characters begin to come out of the Burgertime cabinet's monitor. The two eggs and sausages were standing with two feet and arms and they frolicked in a circle around Eevee.

Taking in the surreal image of the cartoon food dancing around him, Eevee sat down on his rump until an egg broke out of the circle and rubbed against Eevee like a puppy before the Pokemon could move away. Brushing the Eevee's cheek with his dry yolk, Eevee soon found the egg on top of him. Rubbing the top of his head now with his dry yolk, by now the critter was afraid the food from Burgertime was gonna rape him.

The sausage flopped on top of the egg, the other egg piled on the sausage, and the last sausage plopped down on the egg below it. Like a totem it was hard to balance that on his back and Eevee wasn't aware he landed on a big comfy piece of bread. The food pressed on top of Eevee making it impossible for him to wiggle out.

Eevee's POV

The main character materialized from the cabinet, Peter Pepper the chef he tossed the top bun perfectly on us.

The chef drew closer to us to examine his creation with the extra ingredient stuck in there, me. Only my head, ears, and front paws stuck out the side.

"My aren't you the cutest add-on I ever had, what's your name sweet pea?"

The chef man was acting friendly, so I played along and gave him my name.

"An Eevee, thats such a sweet name it makes my heart melt like butter, which reminds me"

Like a boomerang his pepper shaker flew out the cabinet's screen and into his hand.

"You look fine, but I need to make sure you taste really good"

Suddenly he sprayed me with pepper, I sneezed and coughed until it was done.

Peter Pepper sniffed me,"I don't know, I think Ill have to throw in my 'special sauce' hope you don't mind-"

I watched him undress everything but his chef's hat, his red tipped beater was revealed then fed to me.

"Im sorry mama that Im downgrading myself by using a mammals muzzle...but they feel so good", the chef made sure I sucked him off. I made it all wet and slick with my tongue. His beater got carefully massaged by my soft canines while it was catered into the roof of my mouth. He heard my loud mouth suck on him, Id be lying if I didn't say I loved this.

"You like sausage huh, keep going Im almost there"

'I never used to be like this I never...' I must have tuned out my thoughts while sucking Peter Pepper's cock. He held my cheeks as he continued to pump in and out of my mouth. My tongue was rubbing in salty glands on his penis shaft as my muzzle kept trying to suck him harder.

"Brace yourself", he popped out of my mouth and glazed me and part of the burger around me wet with spunk. Using my lips to wipe, he wore back on his clothes. The glass tube over us opened up and Peter Pepper walked a bit farther ways back to the end of the kitchen where he flashed a card with a number on it to somebody waiting out the exit door.

It opened and I saw him, he was eying me hungrily, I felt so stuck in the sandwich, I couldn't move to save my life, Peter Pepper whistled back to his arcade cabinet as 'he' {Pac-Man} fed himself a Power Pellet to grow multiple times his size, he grabbed ahold of our breakfast sandwich like a giant and ate me. {the sound he makes when eating a ghost} I found myself in the dark belly of the beast. I felt nothing, I felt weightless, after all I was now a pixelated pair of eyes.

Waiting a minute until Pac-Man spat me out as I flew fast around the arcade floor I treaded on. My whole body blinked, then materialized back as I hit and tumbled on the carpet.

'What the fuck is this guy's beef with me?'


End file.
